<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Move (on) by blackhighheels</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143813">Move (on)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels'>blackhighheels</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RuPaul's Drag Race RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 11:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,844</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26143813</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackhighheels/pseuds/blackhighheels</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everybody seems to be moving during the pandemic, making this a moving story.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brooke Lynn Hytes/Vanessa Vanjie Mateo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine stories [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1724779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Move (on)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Little bit more quarantine fun to pass the time as I am waiting for the others to finish their essays...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>1. Brock to L.A.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Only your crazy ass would move during a fucking pandemic." Jose is standing in front of the door, mask still covering his mouth and nose. The bottle of Tequila he holds is thrust towards Brock, who has to laugh about the unusual greeting.</p><p>It's been months since they've last seen each other in person. And before he announced the move, the contact between them has been sparse at best. They could go months without talking to each other. The only reason why they always know what the other one is up to, is because of the fans tagging them in whatever shit the other has going on.</p><p>Brock congratulated him when Jose was announced for the Vegas show. And after seeing his numbers they had talked on the phone every now and then. Brock is always proud whenever Jose becomes even more famous and does really well and vice versa.</p><p>"It's not like I just started planing it during this mess. But come in." Brock opens the door wide and steps aside so Jose can come in. Jose takes his mask off and looks around. Brock doesn't even have to ask what he's looking for. "Here." He hands him the disinfectant for his hands and Jose just smiles as he accepts the bottle.</p><p>"This smells nice. Where'd you get that from? Mine smells like hospital." Before Brock can reply Jose has dug a bottle of his own disinfectant out of his fanny pack and holds it up to Brock's nose.</p><p>"Mmh," Brock wrinkles his nose and nods. "I think I got it at the airport." He's not too sure about his answer.</p><p>Not that it matters because Jose's attention on him is gone a second later. "Henryyyy! Come here my baby boo," Jose screeches and has picked up the cat before it can run away. Henry usually doesn't like being cradled like a baby, but he purrs as Jose scratches his ears and belly while he babbles away absolutely nonsense about pig paws and cat ladies and the pandemic and the cat hos in L.A. It makes no sense, but it makes Brock laugh because it's so much Vanjie. "Where's your brother at?" Is the first complete sentence that leaves Jose's lips after all the gibberish.</p><p>"I think he's sleeping on the chair in the dining room."</p><p>"The dining room? The dining room?" Jose puts the cat down, purses his lips and puts his hands on his lips. "Look at you, Miss thing in ya L.A. housewife apartment with a dining room. Ya got a chandelier in it, too?" A loud tongue pop follows and Jose tilts his head to the side as he stares Brock down.</p><p>Brock can't stop himself and guffaws. "I know you've been here before when Bianca still lived here. Not much has changed." Only their relationship status. The last time Jose had been in this apartment they were still together. A couple of weeks later they had broken up, become nothing, then acquaintances, colleagues, friends and now…. who knows what they are now after all the flirting and thirsty texts they've send each other during their corona quarantine. Jose's quarantine boo was thousands of miles away, while Brock had ended it with his last affaire a while ago. There was no harm in a little harmless fling with your ex during corona, right? Someone you can trust and who's also been in quarantine. At least that's what Brock thinks might be happening today, now that Jose has finally agreed to come over.</p><p>"Oh mama, you getting sassy with me? That's how we playin'?" There's a challenging look in Jose's eyes and something else, something Brock can't quite place. Exasperation? Impatience?</p><p>"You want a tour?" Brock gives in.</p><p>"Finally!" Jose rolls his eyes once more for good measure.</p><p>"So, we're here in the living room. I only put the fan art up, but the rest is the same as before," Brock starts.</p><p>"Except, there used to be actual books in the shelves and not some random ass shit. Seriously, bitch, you put your shoes in there for decoration?" Jose picks up one of his trainers with two fingers, as he gives him the same look as before, his lips pursed and eyebrows raised.</p><p>"I don't read that much and I needed a place for my shoes. Besides they're pretty."</p><p>"You sure are no interior designer, Miss Brooklyn." He receives another eye roll. "Show me what you done and did to the other rooms."</p><p>"I changed absolutely nothing here in the dining room," Brock laughs as he heads into the next room.</p><p>"Thank god," Jose continues being a sarcastic little shit, but Brock loves it. If there's one thing they always, always had in common it's humour. No matter how fucked up things had been between them, put them in one room together and let Jose talk for a while and Brock would be crying tears of laughter in no time.</p><p>"Kitchen is pretty much the same as well."</p><p>"You still storing your shoes in the oven? Or's the bookshelf the new oven? I mean, it's not like you can cook…."</p><p>"As if you ever cooked a single thing in your kitchen! You could store all of your drag in it and it wouldn't make a difference," Brock teases back. "And just so you know: I started cooking!"</p><p>"Hey, I'm living with Silky now. You better bet your cute little ass that that kitchen gets used all the time now. And lord help us all, the Queen of the North has entered the cooking world."</p><p>"That's the reason why you moved in together? So you have your own live in chef?"</p><p>"Hey!" Jose screeches and laughs at the same time. "Maybe," he giggles then and follows Brock back out through the living room and to the drag room.</p><p>"I still have to sort through the wigs and drag, because I ran out of time in Nashville. But at least I set up a make-up table with lights so I can also film lives here."</p><p>"You plan on getting in drag during the quarantine shit?" Jose is genuinely surprised this time.</p><p>"Sure. You're not?"</p><p>"Only if they pay me. No coins, no drag."</p><p>Brock is reminded again how differently they view their jobs. Brock did drag the first time, because he thought it was fun and also because he wanted to feel like a woman for once and wanted to know what he would look like.</p><p>Jose wasn't one of the queens who ever felt the need to dress up as a woman. He's never been confused about his gender nor does he really wish to be a woman. The first time he got into drag was for the money and nothing has changed since then. For Jose it's his job and he's good at it. If he ever gets an entertainment job where he won't need to get into drag, Jose won't miss anything. He is just as crazy as himself as he is as Vanjie and so that might happen one day. Jose doesn't need Vanjie, other than to make money. Brock needs Brooke though to live his fantasy, not that he really wants to be a woman either.</p><p>Jose carefully scans his drag clothes on the hangers and pulls some shirts and dresses out, inspects them before he puts them back.</p><p>"Silky says 'hi', by the way," he mentions randomly.</p><p>"I miss Silky. We really have to hang out soon, all of us."</p><p>"We could watch Drag Race together?"</p><p>"Sure, I haven't seen anything yet, but it sounds like fun," Brock agrees and switches off the lights as they leave the room. "You know the bathroom," he says as he walks past it and opens the door to his bedroom.</p><p>"New bed or Bianca's bed?" Jose smirks and sits down on top of the duvet, making himself at home.</p><p>"New bed. I had to draw the line somewhere," Brock chuckles and steps between Jose's legs when he lets them fall open. Their eyes meet and Brock starts gettingnervous without knowing why. Jose on his bed and in his bed is not a new sight, actually it's quite a familiar one. One Brock didn't know he would ever see again.</p><p>Things have changed though and they have surely changed as well. Jose is still a romantic, but he's learned to make do with the hook-ups and one night stands he gets on the road. He's come to understand that there's a time for everything and touring the world, building a career and being in a relationship doesn't usually work. Brock's known that all along and still had let himself been swept up in the fantasy of the two of them being able to make it work. That was, until reality had come crashing in. Yet, Brock has changed, too. Having some steady friends with benefits and people to hook up with has proven to be a good idea. It's less stressful, more familiar and as long as everything is clear as to what it is, it's… nice. And it's something, someone, he doesn't have yet in L.A.</p><p>"You wanna go back to the living room and pretend we both don't know why you invited me?" Jose asks him and looks him in the eyes again. He looks so calm and relaxed. He knows what he's getting into. Or not into, actually, and he is ok with it.</p><p>"And why you accepted."</p><p>"And why I accepted." Jose nods and leans back on his hands. The confirmation is all Brock needs. He leans forward and captures his mouth in a deep kiss. The intensity of feeling Jose's lips agains his reminds him just how touch starved he is after his time in solitary confinement, otherwise known as social distancing in his apartment in Nashville and then in L.A. for two weeks. He's barely talked to anyone, hasn't see anyone in so long and now here he is, kissing his ex again.</p><p>They've always had this chemistry and their sex life has been out of this world, which was probably why they had a hard time stopping the random hook-ups after their break-up, that Jose had misinterpreted as getting back together, while Brock had pretended he didn't feel anything more. They'd both been idiots.</p><p>The intention this time has been clear from the moment Brock had invited Jose over to his new place, even though neither had spelled it out. They had a track record though, one they weren't ashamed of or shy about. They just have to keep their hookups a secret, because of the attention it would surely get on social media, if they were found out.</p><p>Jose pulls Brock's shirt over his head and then makes him tumble down on top of him. They kiss and nibble and moan. Jose's stubble feels foreign because they've never hooked up before when Jose didn't work and was therefor always clean shaven. Brock's cheeks are just as stubbly because he hasn't been in drag in a while either. Jose seems to like it, because he runs his fingers over Brock's cheeks as he angles his head during their kisses.</p><p>Jose's shirt goes flying next and is joined by both of their pants later.</p><p>"Of course you ho are going commando," Jose laughs because of the lack of underwear on Brock's part. He's still giggling when wraps his lips around Brock's dick and sucks.</p><p>It's really been too long, Brock thinks when he's close to coming after a ridiculously short time of Jose blowing him. Yes, Jose is good at it, incredible even, but that's not the reason for Brock's lack of self-control. It's like…. When you're on a diet and can't have sugar or carbs and then once you're allowed to have sugar again and taste it… it's like an explosion and everything is just a tad too sweet. Apparently the same goes for getting your dick sucked.</p><p>Brock gets his control back by first kissing Jose again and then tasting him as well. Cheered on enthusiastically by the shorter man, he loses himself in his taste, scent and sound and only has enough brainpower left to put a condom on himself before he takes his mouth off Jose's cock andenters him.</p><p>Thank god, Jose is always being true to his words on camera and comes ready, lubed and prepped. Brock would hate to hurt him, horny or not.</p><p>The first time is fast and frantic. The second time makes them both laugh, because they keep switching positions like in a bad porn movie. The laughter leads to more ridiculous positions and made-up pretend porn talk. Brock snorts with laughter when Jose tries to bang the heavy wooden bed frame against the wall but doesn't manage, even with Brock slamming into him from behind.</p><p>"So, you coming over next week?" Jose asks, still panting after round three, sometime in the early hours of the morning.</p><p>"For drag Race and meeting the cat."</p><p>"Yeah," Jose chuckles. "Meeting Thackery and getting some other kinda pussy. We just have to put Silky to sleep first or he'll be banging the wall while we're banging each other." Jose pops his tongue and when their eyes meet they both have a giggle fit, rolling around the bed like little kids.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>2. Silky out of L.A.</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Thank god, I made it," Silky says panting hard, once he has managed to check in all of his baggage. It's a lot of suitcases and bags since they are moving out of L.A. for now.</p><p>"You're not through security yet," Brock points out and checks his phone for the time again.</p><p>"If you two hos hadn't fucked in the shower, I wouldn't be pressed for time," Silky says.</p><p>Jose does a double take, but doesn't correct his best friend. "Don't call us hos you ho," He shoots back instead. "And if you weren't as messy and didn't leave the mineral powder open, we wouldn't have to shower before leaving." Which reminds Jose that he still has to clean up the mess in Silky's old room when he gets home. Wiping up mineral powder is always a pain in the ass and Thackery walking his white paws through it didn't help. It was literally all over the room.</p><p>"Shower yes, fuck in the shower? Hell, no!"</p><p>Brock laughs about their bickering."Silky, I'm sorry to say but you really have to go."</p><p>"You shady bitch just want to get rid of me so you can go back to your dirtiness," Silky points one accusing finger at him, but Brock just laughs it off and hugs his friend.</p><p>"I'm gonna miss you, too."</p><p>When Brock steps back, Jose is already waiting to hug his best friend good bye. He'll miss them, a lot. He doesn't know how he'd have made it through this corona mess so far without his crazy sidekick, who he had kicked out of bed and made clean the apartment, while Silky had kept them fed and in liquor the whole time.</p><p>"Have a safe flight. And you better keep calling me every day or Imma come out there and kick your ass," Jose vows.</p><p>"I will. Don't let that one walk all over you again," Silky warns just loud enough that Brock can hear them.</p><p>"We just having fun, Silks," Jose reassures them. He doesn't want to get into it here at the airport, but he's still not so sure why Brock is even here. Beside hooking up two, no three times, right after Brock moved to L.A., Jose hasn't seen too much of his ex. Their daily routines didn't quite match, with Brock being up at the crack of dawn, while Jose usually doesn't roll out of bed until the afternoon. And while Brock was out and about with his rich friends, doing rich people things in Palm Springs, Jose simply stayed home, played video games, exercised a bit and got drunk with Silky or whoever else showed up at their apartment.</p><p>They texted every now and then, Brock being all over Vanjie's social media profile even while he was hooking up with Mr.Party – not that Jose minded. It was just… fucking weird. Just as fucking weird as it is that he'd shown up two days ago to help Silky pack and load the moving trucks and had stayed just to make bedroom eyes at Jose. He'd resisted the first night and sent him home. The second night's liquor had gotten in the way and Jose'd let him have his way with him, which turned out to be a great hang-over cure. Who'd have thunk?!</p><p>"Whatever you say mama." Silky finally walks off towards security and they accompany them as far as they are allowed to go. With another wave Silky is gone and Jose sighs sadly.</p><p>"Can't believe Silks is really leaving my ass alone here in the middle of a motherfucking pandemic," Jose grumbles as they make their way out of the airport.</p><p>"Didn't you talk about it?"</p><p>"Sure we did and he's right, you know. He's barely been making any money and the rent for our apartment is expensive. And he hasn't seen his family in forever, so it makes sense for him to move there, while there's nothing else he can do anyway. It just fucking sucks for me. I've gotten used to hanging out with Silks all the time, getting drunk together, doing the podcast together, ya know?" Jose is unlocking the car and they both get in.</p><p>"Now you have to pay the rent alone. But you're making enough still, right?"</p><p>"I am, but I don't wanna spend a shitload of money on rent just for nothing. The location made sense when all the clubs were still open, but now…I've been talking to my ma and I'm looking into finding an apartment closer to hers. Then she can check on Thackery when I'm not home. If the clubs ever open again or we can start touring…"</p><p>"You really wanna move out to Burbank?"</p><p>"It just twenty minutes."</p><p>"Yeah, at night."</p><p>Jose pulls out onto the highway back to the city. "My time of day," he smirks.</p><p>"You're really gonna leave me alone in the neighborhood? Now that we're not only living in the same city, but are actual neighbours?" Brock looks weirdly pressed about it.</p><p>"It's a five minute walk," Jose points out. "And it's not like I've seen you the last six weeks. You came over to visit Thackery and then… had other things to do." There's no bitterness in Jose's words, he's just stating the facts.</p><p>"I'm sorry. I caught up with some friends I hadn't seen in a while and they also know Bianca and so we hung out a lot in his pool." It's part of the truth, but not all of it.</p><p>"Was he as good in the pool as out of it?" Jose glances at him for a second and grins. They both know he fucked him, so why dance around it?</p><p>"You know?"</p><p>Jose snorts. "'Course I know your horny ass and what happens when you get all quiet on the gram, stop talking about your dick and start taking thirst trap pics. You not that hard to read, boo."</p><p>"I don'ttake thirst trap pics when I'm hooking up with someone." Brock's protest is weak and makes Jose laugh out loud.</p><p>"Pirouetting around the room with your dick showing." Jose might still have that screenshot saved somewhere on his phone… maybe.</p><p>"My dick wasn't showing!" Brock gapes at him.</p><p>"Your boner was showing in your underwear."</p><p>"I didn't have a boner." They are back to bickering.</p><p>"Sure, mama, whatever you say," The younger one snorts again and pulls into the city.</p><p>"Are you gonna tell Silky the truth that we really didn't fuck earlier?" Brock asks after a couple of minutes of the music blaring and Jose singing along.</p><p>"Why would I? You showing up to 'help Silky', we both know you kicked the other guy's ass to the curb and quarantined for another two weeks or you wouldn't be here. And now you want some cookies again like last night… just I didn't let you eat them earlier in the shower." The observation is so on point Brock seems speechless for a second.</p><p>"Soooo… can I have some cookies again?" he asks curiously. There's no reason to beat around the bush, because they've been there a couple of times before. Still, Jose pretends to think about it, when it's really a no brainer. getting fucked real good by a hot guy when no one else is safe and available or spending your night alone with your cat? He'll take the dick.</p><p>"If you're paying for drinks and dinner after," Jose says and wriggles his eyebrows.</p><p>Brock laughs again. "Am I your sugar daddy now?"</p><p>"You the rich housewife of WeHo, of course you are, mama."</p><p>They spend the rest of the afternoon in Jose's bed before Brock really treats him to dinner and a couple of drinks. Afterwards they go back home to their own apartments. Moving day is over, they've fucked away their loneliness for now and can go back to their own lives – until the next time.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>3. Vanjie to Burbank</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Chiiiild, this," Jose pants and tries to catch his breath, "this was the fucking most exhausting walk in a park." He wipes some sweat off his brows and rests his hands on his knees for a second.</p><p>"You wanted to go hiking. So I chose the canyon park," Brock giggles and hands him a bottle of water. Jose is looking so cute, the way he is hunched over, panting and all red in the face. There have been other times when Brock has seen him like this, but they usually involved a lot less clothes.</p><p>"I ain't complaining. Just sayin'…" Jose starts gulping down the water.</p><p>"You're not complaining? You've been complaining since we stepped out of the car!" Brock laughs. His ex is fucking ridiculous and Brock looooves it!</p><p>"It's fucking hot and the mountain was steep and the rubble was hard to walk on and…" Jose ticks his complaints from earlier off his fingers until Brock places his hand over his mouth.</p><p>"I've heard it all before… for the last four hours!" Brock points out still giggling about the outraged look on Jose's face. And the fact that it took them four hours for a trail he usually does in two when he's on his own. However then he doesn't stop to watch and see where the butterflies go, doesn't inspect marks on the grounds like he's part of the CSI just to know it's not a trace that rattlesnakes could make. Neither does he try talking to birds by imitating their sounds and he's never ripped off leaves off bushes and trees just to find out how the smell. But Jose does and makes him do it, too and that takes time. Time Brock gladly spends with Jose, when he's making a hike even more magical than it usually is.</p><p>"You been bitchin' too about your hurting ugly feet."</p><p>"My feet hurt because I had dance practice yesterday, not because of the short walk."</p><p>"Short walk? This was the track of death!" Jose is as dramatic as ever and hands the empty bottle back to Brock.</p><p>"What am I supposed to do with this?" The blonde man asks confused and holds up the bottle, mainly because he enjoys their constant bickering and doesn't want it to stop.</p><p>"I don't know. You gave it to me," Jose shrugs with pretended innocence before a bratty smile lights up his face. Brock shakes his head and lightly hits the top of Jose's head with the empty plastic bottle. "Heyyyy… my hair!"</p><p>"Is ruined anyway. We're both all sweaty." Brock feels like it is unnecessary to point that out, but with Jose being his usual dramatic self, he can't help it. And as per usual the antics of his ex amuse him to no end.</p><p>Jose looks down on himself and sniffs his shirt. "I need a shower."</p><p>"So do I."</p><p>Jose's eyebrows nearly disappear into his hairline as his eyes meet Brock's. He seems to contemplate his response. When he bites his lower lip, deep in thought, Brock wants to pull him close and kiss him.</p><p>Over the last couple of weeks since Silky left they have hooked up a couple of times; to relieve stress, to make quarantine less lonely and simply because they knew they were safe with each other in these weird times. Since Silky's departure they have started to spend more time together hanging out as well, or simply talk when they need it. Drag Race Canada is a lot for Brock to process and the criticism he knew was coming sometimes gets to him. Having Jose's voice messages or watching the episodes with him and have the live play-by-play, makes it all worth it though. So much so, that he has downloaded all the messages and keeps them save so he can listen to them if he ever gets down on himself again.</p><p>In the end, Brock gives in to his urge, pecks Jose's lips and wraps his arms around his waist at the same time. It's hot as fuck outside, but he needs to feel Jose against him.</p><p>"I got your number, twinkle toes," Jose smiles up at him, a little bit of dirty clinging to his sweaty forehead and tip of his nose.</p><p>"What do you mean, big guy?" Brock kisses the dirt off his nose and wipes Jose's forehead clean with his thumb.</p><p>"You wanna see my new apartment? And my new bed?"</p><p>That one doesn't sit right with Brock. "You got a new bed?"</p><p>"Yup, the old bed frame broke during the move."</p><p>"Aw."He feels kind of sad because he helped to pick out the bed.</p><p>"It was a good bed while it lasted… definitely could tell some stories," Jose giggles. "Sooo… you wanna see the new one?"</p><p>"Yes." Brock says simply but pulls him closer and kisses him deeply.</p><p>The parking space where Brock parked his rental isn't too far away anymore and they pick up lunch on the way back. They eat at Jose's, then Brock gets the tour of the place before they both hop into the shower. Afterwards they test the sturdiness of the bed and Brock teases Jose, that his new neighbours most likely hate him now. They were loud and crazy and they both loved it.</p><p>"Ya gonna stay the night?" Jose surprises Brock with his question. He had hoped for it, but certainly not expected it. Fucking was one thing, staying over another.</p><p>"Yes." There's no hesitation on his part. With Jose hollering and laughing he gets his overnight bag from the car, that he'd hidden behind the front seat.</p><p>"You a sly kitty cat, twinkle toes," Jose is still giggling when he gets back into bed.</p><p>"Doesn't is say 'sly fox'?" Brock is pretty sure about it.</p><p>"Yes, but cats are sly too and foxes stink, someone told me once." It's that comment that has Brock losing his shit again, laughing so hard he can barely breathe. Jose shuts him up with a kiss and round two.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>
  <b>4. Heidi to LA</b>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Brock is lying on Heidi's makeshift bed in the middle of the living-room, which consists of a single mattress on the floor, with a large smile on his face as he is watching Jose and Heidi discuss the question of what color the bedroom should be painted. Jose leaned towards a dark grey, while Heidi wanted something colourful and vibrant like orange.</p><p>Brock decided to stay out of it and just watch the show.</p><p>He is tired from carrying and unpacking boxes all day, even though that was exactly what he had signed up for when he had volunteered helping to move Heidi into his new apartment. Jose helped as well and so he spent the day with the two of them, working and getting lunch and dinner together.</p><p>They are basically done for the day, because the truck with the furniture still has to arrive, and he could go home, but Brock is going nowhere as long as Jose is still hanging around. He and Heidi together are comedic gold and also it's fun to gang up with Jose against Heidi and tease the other queen.</p><p>"Brock! What do ya think? Mauve or this ugly ass orange?" Jose holds up paint sample cards and shows them to him.</p><p>"Keep me out of it," he chuckles, but sits up at least.</p><p>"No, I really need your opinion," Heidi insists.</p><p>"Trev', I think you should wait until your furniture gets here and then decide. I don't know what color they are. And I also prefer a classic white wall." he knows he sounds like Brooke Lynn when he says the last sentence and gets exactly the recitation he was shooting for: Jose rolls his eyes in all directions and lightly kicks his shin.</p><p>"You boring."</p><p>"He just doesn't want to admit that he agrees with me," Heidi teases Jose.</p><p>"Nah, he's actually telling the truth. His walls are all white," Jose lets Heidi know and plops down beside him on the mattress. "You tired or drunk?"</p><p>"I didn't drink. I'm the driver, remember?" Brock leans back on his ellbows.</p><p>"We could always take an uber."</p><p>"Or stay here," Heidi offers.</p><p>"And sleep where exactly?" Brock looks around the room. There's not even a sofa in here yet.</p><p>"Old guy here needs his own bed and medical mattress and fork lift to get him in and outta bed," Jose smirks in Heidi's direction, wiggling his eyebrows and nods his head like he always does when he thinks he said something particularly funny.</p><p>"Asshole," Brock chuckles and puts Jose in a headlock.</p><p>"Hey! Watch my hair!"</p><p>"This three coloured mess can't be saved anyway," Brock snarks, referring to Jose's brown/blonde/red hair and pulls Jose halfway on top of him, Jose's back against Brock's front. Jose tries to turn it into a playful wrestling match and get out of his grasp, but Brock tightens his arms around his waist and keeps him in place.</p><p>"Gosh, I wish I was a chummy with my ex as you two," Heidi gushes, grabs his drink and sits down crossed legged on the floor in front of them.</p><p>"Get your next man on a tv show and break up when you can't say shit… that teaches ya to keep in contact." Jose wiggles around and finds a more comfortable position, his full weight now on Brock, who welcomes it.</p><p>"And now you're friends," Heidi sighs with hearts in his eyes. "It's funny how things work out sometimes. You didn't work as a couple, but you're so good as friends. There's just this… understanding and connection, you know. This is the first time I've seen you together and it's just so obvious."</p><p>"Yeah, and we obviously should get going," Brock points out, uncomfortable with the way Heidi's semi-drunk ramblings were going. He'd had such a fun day so far with so much laughter and happiness, but now he is reminded that there's still something he should address rather sooner than later. "You're ready?" He asks Jose and squeezes him gently.</p><p>"Yeah, we should get going," Jose agrees, slowly crawls off his lap and gets up. They say their goodbyes and walk towards the car.</p><p>"I can take an Uber home, ya know," Jose offers when they are standing in front of his car.</p><p>"I said I'd drive."</p><p>"Just makes no fucking sense for you to drive me back out to Burbank when you can just walk for five minutes and be home." Jose is right, but Brock said he'd drive that day and that's what he'll do.</p><p>"It's fine."</p><p>"And then you Uber back? Or were you planning on stealing my car to get back here to WeHo?" Jose is now leaning against his car, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyebrows raised. It's his no-nonsense face and suddenly he doesn't look that drunk anymore.</p><p>"I thought I'd just stay? My stuff's still there," Brock shrugs. Jose narrows his eyes at him.</p><p>"Brock?"</p><p>"What? We've been hooking up for the last three weeks so I didn't think it'd be a problem." What he really wants to say is, that they haven't slept apart in three weeks, have breakfast and dinner together, watch TV, cuddle and have sex all the time and it's… amazing. And Brock wants more, but he's also worried what it all means.</p><p>"Sure, ok…" Jose sighs and uncrosses his arms. He looks disappointed and this doesn't sit right with Brock. He really needs to get to the bottom of this, they apparently both need to, before it tears them apart again.</p><p>"What are we doing, big guy?" Brock asks softly to Jose's turned back, his quiet words loud in the dark L.A. night.</p><p>Jose turns back around. "You just said it's 'hooking up'."</p><p>"What if I want more?"</p><p>"You catchin' some feelings?" Jose is still doubtful, but undeniably softer.</p><p>"You know they never stopped. I just couldn't deal with them and make it all work. But…can we try again? I think we should try again, because I've never been as happy as I am now in the middle of this fucking pandemic. I'm in L.A. and drag Race is in Canada and I'm finally making money and we're living in the same city and I got into therapy and…" Jose stops him by taking the car keys from his hand.</p><p>"We stayin' at your place tonight. It's closer. We leave the car here," Jose tells him, takes Brock's hand and starts walking. A large smile takes over Brock's face as he follows him and the happiness he felt all day blooms fully in his chest. It's not a yes and he knows they have stuff to talk about, but it's a beginning. When he wraps his arm around Jose's shoulder and pulls him close he sees in the light of a streetlight that Jose's smiling just as stupidly as he himself is.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>5. Interlude: Bianca's place</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"Wooohooo! Did y'all see that! That's how you do it! I got the g.fruit!" Jose yells excitedly as he plugs another grapefruit off the branch. Roy pretends to be annoyed by being grumpy and rolling his eyes, but they al know he loves Jose.</p><p>"Well done, mate!" Adore high fives him and then takes the plucker from him.</p><p>"You're too high to do manual labor," Roy tells him, and Jose exchanges an amused look with Brock, who is in the pool behind them.</p><p>"I have a very high tolerance for weed now, Janx," Adore replies. "It's not like with you old people, who only use it for medical reasons."</p><p>"You bitch!" Roy laughs and puts the rest of the fruits in a bag. They keep bickering and joking but Jose looks around to see where his old man has wandered off to. He finds him now lying on a unicorn floaty in the pool, tanning instead of swimming. Quickly Jose takes off his white shirt, runs and jumps into the pool, startling Brock so much he nearly falls off the air mattress.</p><p>"Fuck!" he curses and wipes the water off his eyes when Jose comes back up laughing.</p><p>"Don't drown, toes. I still need ya."</p><p><br/>"I nearly had a heart attack."</p><p>"You didn't. But you should get out of the sun before you burn."</p><p>"Last time I was here I fell asleep and looked like a lobster the next day," Brock admits.</p><p>"Last time you weren't here with me so I couldn't keep an eye on your white ass," Jose points out and pushes himself of onto the unicorn, nearly making them both fall. In the end he manages to join Brock on the air mattress and is finally able to kiss his man again. It's been too long. Exactly one toilet break and eight grapefruits.</p><p>"I'm glad you're here this time," Brock sighs and his smile is so sappy even Jose has to laugh.</p><p>"You drunk boo?" he suspects.</p><p>"No, I only had one drink so far. Just happy." This time Brock kisses him and adds tongue to the mix from the beginning. This surely is no innocent peck.</p><p>"Hey, you two hos! Stop fucking in my pool and get out of the sun before you start throwing up!" Bianca's voice snaps them out of it, just when it's getting good and Jose got los in the kiss, bumping his growing hard-on against his boyfriend's leg.</p><p>Brock breaks away with a loud laugh, his head tilted back and his blue eyes sparkling in the sunlight. The sight makes Jose smile even wider and peck his cheek.</p><p>"Fuck, I need another drink if I have to be around these two love birds much longer! I've never felt more single," Adore whines and marches back inside the house.</p><p>"Oooh, drinks!" Jose thinks that sounds amazing, lets himself fall into the water, hurry out of the pool, grab a towel and run after Adore.</p><p>"Your man is like a hyperactive chihuahua puppy," Jose can hear Roy say to Brock who just laughs, when Jose has just reached the patio door.</p><p>"You like those little dogs!" he points a finger at Roy and then goes inside into the kitchen. Adore has already pulled the liquor and juice out of the fridge and is pouring them all drinks.</p><p>"Hey, you said drink? I say Vanjie," Jose smiles and grabs the juice to perfect their cocktails.</p><p>"Sure. We cholas must stick together," Adore puts a straw in each glass. "I'm happy."</p><p>"Good," Jose replies, unsure where exactly that statement is coming from.</p><p>"No, I mean, I'm happy you two are back together. It was alike watching a fucking telenovela all these years, just without the happy ending. A now we got it."</p><p>Jose laughs. "Mmmh, we better not fuck it up again."</p><p>"You won't. I'm psychic you know, I know shit. And I'm sure you two will grow old together and have kids and shit. Believe me!" Adore seems very sure of it and Jose thinks it's better to humour him. It's a nice thought anyway.</p><p>"What does this bitch want you to believe? Because you better don't believe any shit he says!" Bianca says when he and Brock join them.</p><p>"I said that I believe we're gonna have pizza for dinner tonight." Adore winks at Jose as he says it, who smiles at the blatant lie.</p><p>"Party! Pizza! Chola!" Bianca mimics, "Should have known it was one of the three words in your vocabulary."</p><p>"Pizza sounds good though," Brock sighs dreamily, wraps both arms around Jose's waist and rests his chin against Jose's shoulder.</p><p>"No pineapple!" Jose tells him immediately and shuts Brock up with a kiss when he wants to protest. It's so easy to distract him and shut him up these days.</p><p>"I'm gonna fucking vomit!" Bianca comments their actions and makes them all laugh again.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>6. Jose and Brock: New place in L.A</b>
</p><p> </p><p>"And we're done!" Brock raises both arms above his head in victory and can't believe that that's finally it. After a week of packing and unpacking, painting and sprucing, putting together furniture and cleaning paint brushes, they are finally done. They've moved in together.</p><p>"Uhuh," Jose nods. He is standing beside him also looking around their newly furnished and painted bedroom. The way he says it gives Brock pause though.</p><p>"What?" he asks his boyfriend wearily.</p><p>"Do you want me to tell ya that we still have to get the cats from my ma now or later?"</p><p>Brock groans loudly. "Noooo!" Only the thought of carrying anything again today, even if it's just the three cat carriers is simply too much.</p><p>"Sorry, twinkle toes," Jose giggles and bumps his shoulder against Brock's.</p><p>"Can't we get them tomorrow?"</p><p>"Sure, if you call my mother and tell her." Sassy little shit. Calling mama Vanjie to tell her they wanted a night alone - for whatever reason- was setting yourself up for all kinds of teasing for probably the next two weeks. But still better than carrying more stuff, right?</p><p>"Hand me my phone," Brock requests with resignation.</p><p>"You call her, I call postmates?"</p><p>"Add jalapeños to my burrito," Brock agrees.</p><p>"And curly fries, I know. As long as you don't put my dick in your mouth right after. Don't want it to get burned off," Jose shrugs unimpressed and makes Brock laugh.</p><p>"Love you," he tells his man as he is walking out of bedroom to make his call for their food.</p><p>"Love you too," Brock hears and starts dialling his mother in law. Life is good, boxes or no boxes, jalapeños or not, Brock thinks. He just hopes no one is moving again any time soon.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>The end.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello lovelies, I hope you still remember me?! ;)<br/>I miss you guys!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>